Clamoring for Perks
by Maori
Summary: Wouldn't it be awesome if Cameron just hauled off and jumped House in the elevator? Missing Scene, Major spoilers for Love Hurts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House. If I did, he and Cameron would be going at it like rabbits at least once an episode….preferably more. Alas, I can but dream…or write. I'm trying out a new style, so bear with me. I would love any feedback whatsoever, and any suggestions for improvement/later chapters/etc would be most welcome. Really

Cameron tried to keep the smirk off her face as the other two ducklings pumped her for information. Okay, maybe only one of her fellow ducklings.

"Perks? What perks?"

She permitted herself a slight grin. This was going to be good. "Nothing you'd be interested in."

"So it's not money, then? Office space, insurance, parking… anything he could offer you, we'd be interested in."

It took all of her control not to laugh. She was almost positive he didn't swing that way, but she'd still tease him about his words later.

"He agreed to go on a date with me." She heard them both stop in shock as she kept walking, no longer bothering to hide her smirk. Foreman came up behind her as she picked up the clipboard waiting for them, his voice incredulous.

"A date? Date, dinner and a movie, naked and sweaty date?"

She was really liking that image. _House naked and sweaty…_

She couldn't quite keep the disappointment out of her voice and hoped that her amusement masked it.

"He only committed to the first two."

* * *

Wilson was on his way back from House's office when he noticed the Ducklings chatting. Channeling his best friend, he casually leaned against the counter, back to them. He was just in time to catch the second half of the conversation.

_" …on a date with me"_ The smugness in Cameron's voice made him grin.

_"Date? Date as in dinner, movie, naked and sweaty date?" _The astonishment in Foreman's had him risking exposure, turning around to see Cameron's reaction. Watching her face, he noticed the smirk first. God, the woman really was enjoying herself. Maybe this thing between her and Mr. Misanthropic wouldn't turn out too bad, some of House seemed to be rubbing off.

" He only committed to the first two."

Wilson's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to do the victory dance in triumph. Oh, the other ducklings might have missed it, but two divorces and countless relationships later he had learned that words didn't matter nearly as much as tone. The others had noticed only her amusement, but he had heard something much more satisfying. Disappointment. Tucking his newfound information away for future consideration, he almost missed what had to be one of the funniest things he had ever heard, as well as even more juicy ammunition.

Tehehehe. Yes, there is more. As in Cameron and House in an elevator more. But only if I get reviews people. This hasn't been Beta'ed yet, so I messed something up let me know. I want 4 reviews before I post the next chapter. Its only fair grin Maori


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I wasn't expecting so many reviews so quickly, thanks a bunch.

Sorry guys, its another short one. Lucky for you, I'm almost done with Ch3 already, and I promise it'll be longer. This chappie is actually an extension of Ch1, which means that Wilson is still listening and the Ducklings are still chatting. Enjoy!

* * *

Cameron couldn't see his face, but she could almost fell Chase gaping at her._ Wait for it…wait for it…_

" He's so…He's so old!"

Cameron turned to give him a look. " And you are so young." She drawled, her eyes laughing at him.

"It's a big mistake."

Rolling her eyes, she briefly contemplated her response. What the hell, they'd think she was joking and had no way of knowing she was voicing what she had been thinking all morning, with a little substitution. She knew there was only so much they could take.

"He's my boss. I'm allowed to sexually harass my boss."

She had switched 'I want' to 'I'm allowed', for their sanity, of course. She was pretty sure that tidbit was in the TMI category for them. Cameron just hoped that no one attributed her shit-eating grin to anything other than smugness at her date. Cocking her head at Foreman, she dialed it down to a cheeky grin and started handing out assignments

* * *

Wilson was just walking away when he caught the rest of the conversation. 

"He's so…He's so old!"

That would be Chase, of course. Stiffening, he felt slightly outraged. He was only a few years younger than House, and he sure as hell wasn't old.

"And you're so young."

Cameron's pithy reply brought the grin back to his face. It was gone a moment later.

"It's a big mistake."

"He's my boss. I'm allowed to sexually harass my boss."

That one comment made up for every time he had bugged House about Cameron and never managed to pry an answer from his friend. It took his brain a moment to catch up with his ears , but when it did, he beat a hasty retreat. It would do him no good to get caught because he couldn't help laughing his ass off, and he did managed to make it around the corner before the chuckling started. Well, this recent turn of events certainly gave him some serious food for thought. He grinned evilly, or as evilly as Wilson can, as he headed back to Oncology.

So, what do you think?

To my reviewers:

Charmed: No, I'm not. I heard the name one day and thought it was pretty cool, so I started using it.

Buzzkill: I know how you feel, I don't even bother to read a fic unless its at least 1000 words or so, unless I know the author. I'm basically setting up for the elevator scene, its all relevant. And no, no slash. I'm a dedicated House/Cameron and support the Stacy is Satan fandom. I just can't see Wilson and House going at it…most likely cause the image would scar me for life.

Thanks again, your replies are most appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright you guys, here it is. Sorry about the wait, school and all that. Don't worry, the good stuff is coming up soon, the next chapter or so.

Disclaimer: FOX owns House, I own their thoughts….don't I wish.

* * *

Sighing, Cameron finished moving her stuff back into the office. It wasn't much, just things that were too heavy to be brought like most of her other stuff in the mornings when she came for work, . She would have done it last night, but The Date took precedence. _No, yah think?_

Damn, now she was snarking at herself. A humorless grin graced her face. She had been spending way too much time around House…and yet, not nearly enough. Shoulders slumping briefly, she tried not to replay the night before in her head. It was a lost cause, just like all the other times that day when she had tried to block the memories. She sighed and let them come.

" We're in a restaurant, we're dressed up, we're eating. If not small talk, what is there?" House glanced around, looking everywhere but her face even when he had finished his sentence, obviously uncomfortable but doing his best to hide the fact.

Sighing, she looked down at the wine list. After a few very long moments of silence, she glanced up and saw him making bored faces as he looked around the dining room. He obviously wasn't going to say anything. Thinking of Wilson's worry that she would break House's heart, and House's no in the hallway, Cameron decided to let him in on her theory. Putting the wine list down, she started with her Psych 101.

" According to Freud, and I'm paraphrasing," House gave her a look, but she ignored him and kept on. " instinct of love toward an object demands a mastery to obtain it, and if a person feels they can't control the object or feel threatened by it, they act negatively toward it. Like an eighth-grade boy punching a girl." She rolled her eyes at this example, but it was the best she could come up.

House had a slightly amused look on his face " I treat you like garbage, so I must really like you." The look on his face said that he was humoring her. " Given your Freudian theory, what does it mean if I start being nice to you?" He was daring her to come up with an answer.

" That you're getting in touch with your feelings." She did her best to keep her face blank, but she wasn't sure if she succeeded

" Hmm." He gave a small laugh." So there's absolutely nothing I can do to make you think that I don't like you." He was mocking her.

She laughed then. " Sorry, no." She was grinning, refusing to take umbrage at his tone, knowing if she did he would use it against her. House gave a big sigh. She could see a decidedly Housian comment coming, so she decided it was now or never. Her voice now serious, she looked him in the eye. " I have one evening with you, one chance, and I don't want to waste it talking about what wines you like or what movies you hate." She paused, gathering herself for that final leap. " I want to know how you feel…" She knew her uncertainty was showing in her eyes, but she couldn't help herself. " about me."

House glanced down and something made her heart start to sink.

" You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect." He brought his head up to look at her, and there was a tiny self-mocking smile on his face. He looked down again. " That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer." He glanced back up. " You don't love, you need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case." he paused, and the twinge in her heart grew stronger.

" That's why you're going out with me. I'm twice your age, I'm not great looking, I'm not charming, I'm not even nice." His voice was sad but resigned, utterly convinced of his words. " What I am is what you need. I'm damaged." Not once did he look at her while he was talking, looking up at her only in the pauses. When he had finished his frank gaze and the total confidence he had in his conclusion of her motives stunned her. Is that what he thought? That she wanted to fix him? One look at his face told her trying to argue the point would be useless, so she left it alone.

A day and too many useless reruns later had her thinking that maybe she shouldn't have let it drop. Maybe she should have argued with him. She was known for just deferring to House, maybe the shock of her actually disagreeing would have gotten an honest to God reaction out of him. At least then she wouldn't keep seeing the resigned look on his face as he sat across from her at the table. As if he wasn't even going to bother giving them a chance. Always right as a doctor by no means equates to always right as a person. And it hadn't even occurred to her until later that he hadn't answered her question.

Still occupied with her thoughts, Cameron was startled to hear music. Looking around, she saw House still in his office. He had something in his hands, but she couldn't see what he was looking at. The music was coming from his iPod.

I'm broken don't break me  
When I hit the ground

Some devil some angel  
Has got me to the bones  
You said always and forever  
Now I believe you baby  
You said always and forever  
Is such a long and lonely time

She raised an eyebrow. House was listening to Dave Matthews? Some Devil was a break-up song if there ever was one, so why the hell was House playing it? And what was he still doing here? Harvey was fine, if majorly disappointed that his parents hadn't stuck around to see how the surgery went.

Knowing he couldn't see her, she took her time looking at him, just letting various thoughts go through her mind. His shoulders were slumped, and he somehow seemed dejected. She snorted mentally. House? She could almost believe nothing touched that man. Cameron had no idea why he thought himself damaged, he had an ego big enough to float the Titanic. Anyway, there was no point in psychoanalyzing House, it would just give her a headache. As she watched, House turned his head, looking out into the hall way. Cameron moved back a few steps slowly, not wanting him to see her watching him.

House grimaced as Wilson entered the office. She felt slightly guilty about eavesdropping, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

* * *

AN: Just in case it wasn't obvious (and for those of you who didn't catch it), I'm using scenes from Love Hurts to help set the plot, give insight into what the characters were thinking, etc. That is why the first two chapters are so short. The "original" work will be up soon. Although, since they don't tell you what the characters are thinking, most of what's up already is pretty original. 

This is the last chapter that'll rely mainly on scenes from the episode, so for all of you who can't wait for the good stuff...stick around, I'm happy to oblige.


End file.
